Moment
by 1Lyserg2
Summary: Harry and Hermione fluf...at midnight!


Hi! this is the first fanfic i post, so b kind on those reply (really hoping you do reply)...uh, okay now Harry here is described in a way that would leave u a little bit like "huh?" when did that happen? well...bear with me, ignore it and keep on reading, its like that because this was intended to be a sequell from another piece(made even before book 6 was out) so apart from all that hope u like it.

--

It was about midnight and the Gryffindor common room was practically empty except from Ty and Hermione, but that wasn't unusual, even thought they weren't dating anymore, Hermione stayed late studying while he keep her company playing in his guitar

It was about midnight and the Gryffindor common room was practically empty except from Harry and Hermione, but that wasn't unusual, even thought they weren't dating anymore, Hermione stayed late studying while he keep her company playing with his new guitar. Tonight it was different, unconsciously they felt it, Hermione was reading a book and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch next to her. Hermione closed her book because the only light that lit the room was the fireplace and she knew that reading like that could hurt her eyes. Hermione looked at Harry's peaceful face and smiled lightly, they were now 16, both had changed and he had become successful and acclaimed by the press, but his friendship had remained strong. His body and looks had changed too; his hair had become from spiked up with gel to all mess up, now long hair covered his eyes in a rather elegant way. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and smiled gently at the sight of her.

"Hey" He said in a sleepy voice

"Hi" she answered

Harry yawned and looked at his watch; his eyes widened "Thankfully today is Friday"

"Yeah that gives you enough time to finish that essay about dragons" Hermione said

Harry groaned "Yeah thankfully you're doing it for me, Right sweetie?"

Hermione snorted "Yeah sure Hun"

Both laughed and then they fell in a comfortable silence. Then both heard some music that practically came out of nowhere until they spotted a radio.

Hermione raised a brow, she didn't remember seeing it at all night, and she looked at Harry who shrugged.

Both keep quiet listening to the music.

"Now" The radio announcer said "let's go with an old favorite from Tyler Reed 'I Don't Know Why!'"

Harry stood up to change it and Hermione had stood up to stop him, when their hands suddenly touched, both blushed and smiled shyly. Yesterday that would have meant nothing but tonight it was different…why?

Their eyes met…locked into each others gaze, she couldn't look away, and neither could he.

"_I look in your eyes and I can see our past_

_All those good memories cheer me up…like that day!"_

They didn't know what was happening, it was like if they were in some spell, but neither were complaining.

Harry placed his hands around her waist and she didn't pull him away.

"_I look at you're eyes and I can see our past_

_I can't forget all the nice things you said" _

Harry pulled her closer to him; she rested her head on his shoulder, and he lowered his head so that he was breathing on her scent.

"_I don't know why_

_But you're gone, I don't know why_

_I sink in the darkness, I don't know why_

_I can't see you, I don't know why_

_You're gone, that's why."_

…And there in each other arms they couldn't ask for anything better, except…

"_But now you're gone, I don't know why_

_I sink in the darkness, I don't know why_

_You're not with me, I don't know why_

_I'm sorry, please come back!"_

Hermione raised her head, confused Harry raised his too and looked at her, she placed her hands around his neck pulling him down until their noses met and their lips were inches apart.

"_Since the day I saw you, I knew you were for me_

_I dreamed about you, always"_

Harry closed the remaining space between them, and their lips met for the first time in years, and it struck both of them like a thunder.

The kiss started shyly, but soon both were kissing with passion and intensity. It was a need, they couldn't get enough of each other, but they had to break apart for air.

"_Around you I feel a special power_

_That grows within me"_

They looked at each other eyes; both were amazed of what had just happened, they had never felt anything like it.

Both were breading hard trying to catch their breaths, Harry looked at her with loving eyes appreciating every detail of her.

_But you're gone, I don't know why_

_I can't see you, I don't know why_

_You're gone, that's why"._

She smiled at him and they kissed again, but this time she parted her lips, Harry did the same, their tongues came shyly at first but they learned fast and intensified the kiss, and at first it might have felt odd but they got used to it quite fast and enjoy it even better.

When they broke apart they were even more amazed than before.

"That's how we wrap up for tonight folks!" the radio said "G' night and se ya' tomorrow" the radio turn off by itself, and that kinda snapped them back to realty.

"Err…" Hermione stammered, and let go of his neck "I'm sorry…I"

But Harry knew what to do and smiled in spite of himself. Harry didn't let go of her waist, "I'm not"

Her eyes widened "what do…?"

"I'm not sorry about it, and neither are you, it happened 'cause we both wanted it" Harry said "I'm not sure what it is, but… we should give it some thought before acting like nothing happened"

Hermione nodded, Harry kissed her in the forehead and turned around to leave, but she grabbed his hand, Harry turned around and stared at her confused.

"Wait…I know what my heart wants" Hermione said, she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him again, gently this time. "I just need my head to catch up" she said when they broke apart.

Harry grinned "Sure, so tomorrow…same place, same time?"

She chuckled "Sure"


End file.
